


Where'd You Go?

by SmokoFrodo



Category: Green Day
Genre: 90's Music, Band Fic, Bands, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Music, My First Work in This Fandom, Punk, Punk Rock, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokoFrodo/pseuds/SmokoFrodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Hindley is the quiet, socially (and physically) awkward girl from Seattle. Her dad's depressed, she has no friends, and she's 'a loser and all she does is mess everything up.' When she and her dad visit her aunt in California, what will happen? Join her as she tries her best to break out of her shell, make new friends, and help her cousin Billie Joe and his friends to write an album, and with their own personal problems too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Green Day fanfiction. I swear, it's better than the description so please take a chance on it! :)
> 
> Please leave comments because I would really like to know what I can improve on, and I also like reading about what parts in my fanfiction my readers liked and didn't like.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own or have any association with Green Day or any of the members, franchise, or anything like that. Pretty much everything here is fiction.

_February 1992_

* * *

 Logan Hindley and her father drove down the roads of California, on their way to Berkeley. Logan was seventeen years old, and just graduated from high school.

"Please be nice to your relatives, okay?" Her father said. "Say hi to all of them, and if they want to talk to you, please talk to them."

"Okay, dad..." She said, watching the buildings disappear as the car kept rolling on.

She wasn't used to it here, she was from Seattle, where the weather was generally different.

"Are you excited to see your relatives?" Her father asked. Logan only shrugged. "I guess..."

"You have a cousin who's your age, I think. Maybe two or three years older...maybe the two of you will click," he said.

Logan only shrugged again and watched the scenery.

She only sat in the seat, twiddling her thumbs and thinking nervously. 'I wonder how many people will be there...what if my relatives don't like me? What if I'm the odd one out? Maybe I'll just stick with dad...I don't think I'll know anyone there...'

She started feeling a bit sick.

Her father only started singing some happy song. "I think your cousin is part of a band too. They're a famous band, I think. I don't know, I don't really listen to that kind of music...but all the teenagers at the music shop seem to like it," he kept talking as Logan was still nervous.

Her father looked at her and sensed it. "Don't worry, okay? You'll be okay. Just relax, take some deep breaths."

* * *

 Soon they arrived and he shook her awake. "We're here. Are you alright?"

Logan shrugged. She was nervous, being in a room full of people she didn't know. Or perhaps people she did know, but haven't seen since she was maybe a baby. The reunion party was held at some community centre.

Family reunions just weren't her thing. Even though she was supposed to be a mature young adult, she was still following behind her father so she wouldn't get lost.

And what a nightmare it was for her. Many people all greeted her and her father, and she awkwardly had to be hugged, kissed and conversed to.

"How old are you now, Logan? My, you're so big now! You're so beautiful!" Were basically all the things said to her.

She awkwardly walked through, trying to find her father.

Her father was eating food, hugging a woman and laughing. He called Logan over. "Come, Logan...this is my sister in law and your aunt Ollie." He said, introducing her to Logan. "We're going to be staying with her for a while."

Ollie smiled warmly at her. "Hello, I haven't seen you since you were very little," she said cheerily.

Logan only smiled and nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"Let me introduce you to your cousins." Ollie led Logan over to where some mature looking adults were. Some were young and some were older.

"This is Alan and David." They waved "How are you?" One asked. Logan replied with a small 'good.'

"My daughters, Hollie, Anna and Marci..." The three were chatting with other relatives, but they waved and Logan waved back shyly.

"And...oh, where is Billie Joe? Ah, he's practicing with his band again...he said he'd be here soon but I doubt it." She sighed. "Their band is quite famous among teenagers. Do you want to go see them? I was hoping you and Billie Joe could get together, since you're both around the same age."

Logan was about to protest but her father gave her a look. "I'm sure Logan would love to hear Billie Joe's band play. And maybe you can get her away from the party."

* * *

  _(Logan's POV)_

And that's how I ended up in the car with my aunt, as my aunt told endless stories about her children.

When we got to her home, there was loud rock music coming from the garage. She went to open the garage and there I caught a glimpse of them. Three young adult boys with tattoos, colourful hair and backwards hats.

"Boys, can you just cut it for a second?" Ollie asked, yelling for a second. The three boys stopped playing. Ollie brought the boy with the curly blonde hair over. He looked a bit annoyed that she stopped them in the middle of their practice. "This is my son, Billie Joe."

He smiled. "Hi," he said. I just smiled and waved politely.

"Billie, this is your cousin Logan. She's seventeen, and she's from Seattle. She's going to stay with us for a while along with her father." Ollie said, trying to make the moment less awkward as possible.

"Cool," Billie Joe said, scratching his nose. He had a nose ring too.

"Yes. Can you show her around town a bit later, please?" Ollie asked. Billie gave her a look, but she gave him another look in response, and then he smiled back at me. I smiled back. "Sure. It's cool to meet you, Logan."

I nodded. There were a few moments of silence. Ollie turned to me. "Why don't you hear some of the band's music? I have to run. There's food in the kitchen and Billie will show you where your room is." And she left and it got kind of awkward. I just stood there.

"Uh...these are my bandmates, Tré over on the drums..." He pointed behind him, and a cute green haired boy waved at me happily. I waved back. He put his drumsticks in his back pocket and trotted over. "My name is Frank, but just call me Tré. Tré Cool. Gee, hello there miss Logan," he greeted to me, getting on one knee. He took my hand and I blushed. "You're very pretty." And then he kissed my hand as I blushed even deeper. "Th-thanks..." I said quietly and he gave me a goofy grin in response.

"...and over on bass is my boy Mike." I looked and saw a tall, slender boy with blonde hair that fell in his face. Billie and Tre were only a little bit taller than me, but he was a lot taller. He looked older, and he was wearing a black sweater and was wiping his hands with a towel. He didn't look up, so I squeaked a small 'hi.'

He kind of just said "hi," in an expressionless voice, not even looking up. He plucked out a note on his bass guitar. "C'mon guys, we have a gig tomorrow, let's go." Then he began to play a bass line. Tré must have seen my kind of hurt expression, because he rolled his eyes. "Mike's kind of...shy. Don't worry."

I nodded. Tré went back to his kit and Billie put his guitar back on and fixed the microphone. "Alright, here's a song called, 'Private Ale,' straight from our newest album." They all began to play.

Billie Joe began to sing, and he noticeably was...well, a bit scary when he performed. However, he seemed extremely into it.

Tré banged out on his kit with intensity, anger, angst and happiness all at once.

Mike played the bass guitar passionately as he sang along following Billie Joe. He looked passionate performing, head banging along with the rhythm with his hair whipping back and forth.

The song was very intense but also very sweet. The kind of music I didn't really particularly listen to, but one can learn to like it.

After they finished I clapped. They were pretty good. Billie put his guitar down and drank some water. "Alright, great rehearsal guys. See you later." The two packed up and said bye to us.

"I should probably show you inside, I guess..." Billie said as he unlocked the door and led me inside. I didn't really know what to say. "Your band plays very good," I said quietly to him. I felt awkward because I sounded so stupid when I said it.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Thanks. You and your father should come hear us play tomorrow." He walked me into the hall to the first room on the left. "Here's your room."

I noticed he was very slouchy and kind of tired, very unlike the way he performed.

"So...yeah." He said, picking lint off of his T-shirt. "How long are you staying here again?" He asked, unraveling thread off the hem of the shirt.

I shrugged. "I-I'm not really sure..." I said quietly, digging my toe into the carpet. "Maybe a few weeks or something..."

He nodded. "Cool." Awkward silence. "Um...do you want anything to drink or eat, or something...?"

I shook my head. "No thank you. I'm okay...but thank you for the offer." I said with a smile.

"You're like...really quiet. Wanna go for a smoke or something?" He asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. I shook my head. "No thank you, I don't smoke..."

He shrugged. "Oh, sorry...I forgot to ask how old you are."

"I'm seventeen..." I said as he began to light a cigarette. He nodded. "I'm 19, going to be 20 soon. I actually don't live here, I mean...I used to. Mike and I used to, but we moved out not too long ago. I'm just staying over because I have a gig." I nodded and smiled, then looked at the ground again.

"Uh...my mom wants me to go take you out around...do you, like, want to?" He asked carefully. I nodded. "Sure...thanks. Um..." I said, biting my lip. "...sorry, I'm not really good with talking to people..." He smiled. "It's cool, just loosen up."

We went for a walk, and he helped me feel a bit more comfortable. At first I was still feeling a bit awkward, but we talked more and he made me laugh. He greeted people he knew as we walked, and some girls asked for autographs.

"Are you really famous?" I asked him after the girls left. He shrugged. "I dunno. I guess? Most girls come to see us play mostly for me. But I already have a girl that I'm in love with..." He looked down and smiled, and I could tell he was thinking of her, but soon the smile faded. "...but she lives so far away from me, so it's hard for us to get together."

I smiled. "What's she like? If it's okay for me to ask that..."

He smiled at me. "She's absolutely wonderful. I met her at a party...I was performing and she was in the audience...and as soon as I lay eyes on her, I knew she was the one." He sighed. "I don't know if she feels the same way about me, but I want to tell her I love her."

I nodded. "You should do that. Maybe you should invite her to come see you perform tomorrow!" I suggested. He shrugged again. "I did, but she said she'll try her best to make it. I really hope she comes. I even wrote her a song..." He sighed and changed the subject. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No...I'm not good with people, I'm actually antisocial...I barely had friends in high school." I said with a sigh.

"I see. Well, maybe you'll make some friends soon, you're going to college soon, right?" He asked but I shrugged. "I'm not really that smart either," I said. "I have trouble with learning."

He looked at me sympathetically. "Oh. I do too. I dropped out of high school." We walked by a record store, and he pointed at the window. "That's our new record." It featured a cartoon drawing of a woman holding a handgun. The title read, "Green Day - Kerplunk."

"Green Day?" I asked him. "That's your band's name?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think you can figure out the meaning behind that name." I looked at him confusedly, and he whispered it to me. My eyes widened, but I started to giggle a bit.

Billie and I talked more and I began breaking out of my shell as we started goofing off. At first when I met Billie earlier, he looked a bit intimidating, with all his tattoos and his piercings and the way he performed, but he was a very kind and sweet man.

We were being goofy as the sun began going down. We played stupid games like 'I Spy' but spotting who looked like a cocaine addict and who looked like a drag queen, a game Billie made up. Then he talked about his music and I asked questions. "You're actually pretty cool," he said to me. I smiled and began laughing as we headed back home. It's kind of weird that even though we were relatives, we both acted like two friends hanging out and acting crazy.

My dad's car was parked at the curb. We walked in and Ollie, my father and another man were there. "Hi, you two," Ollie greeted us.

I smiled and said hi quietly. Billie greeted his mom and my father, then ignored the other man as he walked to his room. Ollie sighed. "Did you two have fun?" She asked me. I nodded. "Billie is very kind," I said in a small voice. I went to the room I was staying in and looked in the mirror.

I took off the old plaid shirt I was wearing and I was left in a white tank top and sweatpants. I had shoulder length light brown hair that was really, really curly. I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't near to chubby either. My pants size was a 4 and my height was at 5'3", and I had freckles across my cheeks and nose. I guess you could say I was alright with how I looked, but I didn't really care that much about me.

I guess my dad brought the luggage already to my room, so I decided that I should change into my pyjamas. I put on an old loose T-shirt covered in paint, because I used it as a smock for when I helped paint the set for the school play in high school. I wore the same sweatpants and then put on my fuzzy slippers, then tied my hair up and walked into the kitchen. I was in the mood to drink some milk.

I walk in and theres that Mike dude from Billie's band, digging into the fridge and then pouring himself a glass of milk. He turned and saw me, and I didn't know what to do so I just looked at the floor.

"Hey," he said expressionless again, opening the bread bag and pulling out a slice. "Hi," I said in a very small voice. I was thinking of turning around to leave the room in case I was bothering him. He twisted open a jar of grape jam and began spreading a large amount on the bread slice. "Um...like, sorry if I came off as rude or whatever earlier, I just get annoyed when I get interrupted when I'm already so into it." His voice was casual, so he didn't really sound that sorry.

I nodded. "It's fine...sorry about interrupting you." I said, still looking at the ground. He gave a single nod, took his milk and bread slice and walked past me, leaving the kitchen.

I felt kind of confused, since I didn't know if I did anything wrong other than interrupting them when they were practicing. I mentally kicked myself, I just got here and already I was screwing everything up.

I poured some milk into a cup and went to my room. I could hear Billie and Mike, and they were in Billie's room talking and making noises, probably writing music.

I went inside my room and closed the door, sitting on the bed drinking my milk and thinking about the day. I made friends with my cousin Billie Joe, met a guy named Mike who doesn't seem to like me very much, and a cute guy named Tré.

I looked on the dressing table and there was a framed photo of a little boy with bushy brown hair and a man. The little boy looked like Billie Joe, however the man in the photo did not resemble the man in the living room. Was that man Billie's father?

I decided not to worry about it, but I kind of was worrying about it. But I shouldn't talk to Billie about it, he might get upset...or maybe I should, because then maybe I could try to understand better...

I shook my head. I looked around the room some more, just the pale blue sheets on the bed, the flower pot on the nightstand and the window with the white lace curtains. I pulled back the curtains and noticed the window had been slightly boarded over.

I went to return my cup to the kitchen, and saw Ollie washing the dishes. "Do you need any help?" I asked shyly. I would've felt guilty leaving the cup there and walking away.

She smiled at me as she scrubbed a dish with a washcloth. "Oh, that would be so great..." I walked over and helped with drying the dishes as she washed them. "So you and Billie seem to be getting along quite well," she said as I rubbed the inside of a glass with a towel. "He's a very social boy. He loves meeting new people and performing for them."

I nodded. "He must be very passionate about music."

Ollie nodded with a sigh as she scrubbed a plate with the sponge. "He is. He and his father were so close and loved playing music together, until Billie was ten his father..."

I looked at her and she had a sad look on her face. "...Billie was heartbroken, and so was I. It pushed him to play more and gave him determination to write so much music and start a band with Mike." She handed me the plate and I dried it off. "When I got married to another man, Billie was extremely upset. He wrote even more music and that basically created him."

I nodded slowly. It made sense. We continued the process of cleaning and drying dishes until it was finished. She thanked me and hugged me as I awkwardly hugged back. I then went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, then proceeded to bed.

* * *

 The next morning I woke up and stretched as the sun streamed through the lace curtains. I was excited to hang out with Billie again, but in my mind a voice told me that hanging out with Billie yesterday was a one time thing and that he was just being nice because his mom forced him to. I began to feel a bit sick again, but I tried to ignore it as I walked into the kitchen. My father kissed my forehead and Ollie greeted me as she fried eggs. I sat down beside Billie and we smiled at each other.

"How do you like your eggs, Logan?" Ollie asked me. "Oh...scrambled, please..." I said shyly. Billie was munching on his hash browns and sunny-side up eggs. "Where did Mike go?" Ollie asked him. Billie cleared his throat. "With his girlfriend," he responded, mouth full and some food falling out.

"Is Mike still dating that Kaylee girl?" Ollie asked, flipping the egg. "How long have they been together?"

Billie chewed on his bacon. "Like...too long," he said. "God, this bacon is so great..."

Ollie served me the eggs with hash browns and bacon on the side. "Thank you," I said with a smile as I ate.

"So are you gonna come see us later?" Billie asked me, chewing with his mouth open. I nodded, awkwardly trying to look away. "Yeah." He swallowed his food finally as I looked at him and he smiled.

I finished my food and thanked Ollie for the great breakfast. "What are you planning on doing?" I asked Billie. Oh man, I'm so dumb. I sound clingy.

"I'm probably going to the music store with my friend Jason and then be rehearsing with Tré," he said. Now I feel stupid. Of course he's hanging out with his friends. I'm so lame.

"You can watch if you like," he said. "Unless you don't want to, it's okay."

I shook my head and smiled. "No way, I'd love to hear you guys play." Billie gave me that toothy smile once again. "Cool. What are you going to do in the meantime?" I shrugged. "I'll probably just hang out here."

Ollie was cleaning the kitchen and my dad was sitting at the other end of the table, reading a newspaper. "Aw, look at the two of them get along, it's so adorable," Ollie said to my dad and I rolled my eyes.

I went to go take a shower and change my clothes, putting on my old jeans and a plain blue T-shirt.

So when Billie went to the music store I was left playing Crazy Eights with Ollie and my dad while drinking milk and eating oatmeal cookies. It was actually pretty fun.

It was around two in the afternoon when Billie came back with Mike and Tré. They were noisy as they stormed through the house, singing their songs and carrying instruments to and fro, accidentally bumping into walls, scrambling through papers, and shouting a lot.

I excused myself from the table and walked up to Billie. "Do you guys need any help?" I asked in a small voice. Billie was tuning his guitar and looked up. "Yeah sure, thanks a lot."

Mike was in the corner of the garage, looking for something. "Yo, I wrote a new song," he announced. Tré was setting up his drum kit. "Yeah? What is it?"

Mike was searching through his bag. "Ugh...I can't find it through all these papers everywhere...it's called 'Noodle Boy Rock.' Like, it was just here, it's gotta be somewhere..." He said, searching through the pile of papers.

Billie looked at me. "You think you could help look for it?" Billie asked. I nodded. "Thanks," he said, continuing to tune his guitar.

I looked on the table where a bunch of papers were stacked and as well scattered. I began searching through them. "Hey! I already looked there and sorted all the papers! You're going to mess everything up!" Mike yelled from across the room. I began to panic. "S-sorry...!" I said, whipping around to look at him, until my arm accidentally knocked over a can of beer and the contents spilled over the papers.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Mike repeated in a panicked voice, running over. "God, these are for the new album..." Billie and Tré ran over and the three tried to dry off the papers.

I felt my eyes beginning to tear up. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to mess everything up, I was just trying to-"

Billie and Tré were fanning the papers out. Mike looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Just shut up, okay? You're just a stupid little girl and you have no idea how fucked we all are now, so just go away." He grabbed a towel and started wiping the table. Billie and Tré looked at him, shocked. "Mike..."

Tears were running from my eyes as I gasped, and ran back inside the house. Ollie and my dad saw me. "Why are you-" They started, but I slammed the door of my room closed and lay on the bed, crying into the pillow.

I can't believe I screwed up everything. Now they're not going to release a new album and it's all my fault. God, why do I always have mess everything up?

Someone knocked on the door and I sniffled, raising my head. "Come in," I said weakly.

The door opened and revealed Billie Joe. "Hey," he said, closing the door behind him. I sniffed. "I'm really, really sorry..." He shook his head and sat beside me. "Don't worry, okay? It's fine."

"Your album..." I whispered, wiping my eyes. Billie had a sincere look on his face as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't even worry about it, those songs sucked anyway. Those songs were fucking liquid dookie, that's what they were. We wrote those as quick and cheap as we could. We'll come up with way better songs, so don't be so sad. And Mike was just frustrated because he actually wrote his own song for the first time." I still felt really bad about it, but Billie said, "C'mere," and pulled me in for a hug.

I smiled as I hugged him back, but he smelled like sweat and cigarettes and it was kind of gross so I let go. "Do you think Mike and Tré will be okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "They'll be fine. Tré's not mad but Mike just needs to cool off a bit. But will you come see us later, still?" He asked and I nodded. He patted my back and left the room. I just lay there and napped.

* * *

 I got ready for the boys show. Do I wear something fancy? Something casual? I sighed as I looked through my luggage. I found a blue baseball tee and denim jeans. That should do it.

I tied my springy curly hair in a bun and put on my sneakers.

"Ready to go?" Ollie asked me and I nodded. We drove down the road until we arrived at some building. We parked and I followed closely behind her as we walked inside. It was wild; extremely loud rock music, profane graffitti all over the walls, crowds of rowdy punk-looking older teens and yound adults, and lots of crowd surfing, sensual dancing, swearing, and pushing and shoving. I felt scared so I hung in the back of the room.

There was also some girl with long dark brown hair and tan skin making out with some guy with a fedora who was probably in his early thirties.

After some heavy punk band performed a loud song about a guy who's girlfriend cheated on him with his sister, a guy walked up to the microphone. "...and up next, we have Green Day!" The guy said as there was a mixture of cheering, swearing and drunk yelling from the audience.

Billie Joe walked up the mic and fixed it as loud feedback responded from the mic. "...it feels great to be back at the Gilman," he said. "Here's a song for anyone who gets so fuckin' stressed out with life, and need to sit down and smoke some of that herb, y'know?" The crowd whooped. I frowned and looked over to see Billie's own mother cringing.

They began to play their song that I believe they dubbed as 'Christie Road.' It was a pretty cool song.

The crowd cheered and I clapped and smiled. Soon a really pretty girl walked in, she had black and blonde dreadlocks and was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and ripped jeans, and heavy eyeliner. She stood beside me. "Not really into the crowd, are you?" She asked and I shook my head. It was noticeable, how the crowd was all hyped and I was that one kid standing there awkwardly in the corner. Ollie told me she had to go run some errands and I began to panic, but she assured that I'll be fine.

So I was just there. All by myself. Oh wait, there was this chick beside me too.

"This is a song...for a girl I'm in love with. She's so far away but every time I think of her she's right beside me." The crowd went in a mixture of 'aww' and 'boo.'

The boys began to play the song '2000 Light Years Away.' I had to admit, it was a very romantic and sweet song, despite the type of music.

The crowd cheered and I clapped again. The band said goodnight and walked offstage.

Billie spotted me and walked up to me with a smile. "Hey, Logan..." He said and I waved. "Hey, Billie..." The girl beside me said to him, and Billie's eyes widened. "Oh my God...Adie?! No way..." They laughed as they hugged and Billie blushed. They then pulled away. "God...like, is this even real?! When did you get here?" He asked her.

"Just now. You guys performed great," she said with a pretty smile. I had to clear my throat to remind Billie of my existence.

He looked at me. "Sorry...this is my, um, best friend Adrienne Nesser... and Adie, this is my cousin, Logan Hindley." I shook hands with her.

"How old are you?" She asked me. "I'm seventeen," I squeaked. She nodded. "Oh I see. I'm twenty two...do you live here?" She asked and I just shrugged, because honestly I didn't even know. "I'm from Minnesota." She lived far away, and that was telling me something about her-this must be the girl that Billie's in love with.

"Um...is it okay if I can just talk to Adrienne alone for a second...?" Billie asked me and I nodded with a smile. He then put his arm around her and they walked away.

I leaned against the dirty wall and looked across the room, and saw Mike talking to that girl who was making out with that guy with the fedora, and it looked like they were arguing. She slapped him across the face and it looked like he was trying to get her to calm down.

And then there was Tré, crowd surfing to the next band's song. I tried to just subtly dance on my own.

* * *

 After all that, Billie and Adrienne came back with smiles on their faces. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Adrienne said to him and he nodded. "Bye," he said to her as he kissed her cheek and she left.

"So...how did that go?" I asked him with a pleasant smile. He looked so happy. "We're kind of...official now," he said and I hugged him. "That's great!" I let go. "Isn't she far away, though? Where is she staying tonight?"

"Oh, she's staying with some relatives right now, so...I'll see her tomorrow," he said. "Let's go home."

"What about Mike and Tré?" I asked him. "They'll be okay. My mom is getting worried so I should take you home."

Billie drove me back and I could tell he was tired. He then led me inside and went to his room to pass out. I went to go put my pajamas on and take my hair out of my bun and then go get a snack from the kitchen. It was late, so my dad and Ollie were probably already asleep.

I went to the kitchen to find something to eat until I heard crying from outside. Being my curious self, I went to go look. I opened the front door to find Mike, clearly drunk, as he held a bottle of beer in his hand. He was crying and had a bit of vomit on his shirt, and he looked at me. "Oh, lookey...it's the little Seattle girl..."

I looked at him with worry. "Mike...are you okay?" I asked. I was actually really scared for him.

He drank some more and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "No, no I'm not okay!" He slurred his words and was talking loud. "I hate women, they're just gonna cheat on you and then act innocent about it like you're gonna forgive 'em, well fuck it! I hate everything!" He yelled and began to cry some more.

I knelt beside him. "I think we need to go inside and get you cleaned up, okay?" I tried to help him up but he pulled away.

He was still crying. "She just goes around and fucks every guy she finds and thinks I'm okay with it. And why am I still with her after all this time?! Because I'm fucking in love with her, that's why. God, I'm so, _so_ in love with her and she's driving me crazy..." He took another swig and sniffled.

"Mike, please...we need to go inside," I said to him as I pulled him up and practically dragged him inside the house. It was difficult because he would thrash around or hang on to the railing. Finally, I closed the door. "You're going to have to change your shirt and wash your face, you're covered in puke," I said as I tried to pull his shirt off but he wriggled away. "Mmm...no, no, I'll do it on my own." He took off his sweater and was left in a black undershirt.

I went to go throw his sweater in the laundry room and grab a washcloth, running it under cold water. I went back to Mike, who was sitting pathetically against the front door whining. I knelt next to him and tried to wipe the puke off his neck and face, but he hissed and pushed my arm away. "That's cold!" He whined.

"We have to clean you up, okay?" I told him quietly with plea in my voice, and he finally complied. I finally finished and even got some in his hair out. I stood up to go wash the cloth and came back to make sure he was okay.

He began to chuckle drunkily, hiccuping. "This is like...a romance movie, and this is the part where I'm supposed to tell you you're cute or something and then I kiss you and then we get married and have a million kids," he said in a low voice. I reddened as I tried to pull him up. "Time to go to bed, okay?" I told him. He drank some more and I took the bottle away from him. "No no, come to bed with me, beautiful...we can have a lot of fun," he slurred to me and I reddened even deeper. People are weird when they're drunk, but at least I know how to deal with them.

I asked him where he slept and he said some weird gibberish nonsense, so I assumed it would be Billie's room. I quietly opened the door and Billie was completely wiped out. I gently put Mike on his bed and he tried talking again, but I shushed him. "Please be quiet okay? Please just go to sleep...please," I begged and he nodded. I nodded back. I began to leave. "I'm sorr-I'm sorry," he whispered to me and I turned and looked at him. "For what?" I whispered back. He sniffled. "I'm a loser and all I do is mess everything up," he said. I looked down and then turned to leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Maya for reviewing! :D

After that night, Mike wasn't mean to me anymore. We didn't really talk, but he was definitely not rude anymore. Sometimes whenever he was in the house I can catch glances, but he always looks away.

My father was thinking of moving here. He said he didn't know yet, though. He's still deciding, but he wants to stay here for now. I don't mind, but it's just kind of weird.

I walked in the kitchen and Billie and Mike were there, eating cereal. "Mom went to work, and I think your dad is sleeping," Billie said, crunching on some cinnamon cereal.

I nodded and got a bowl from the cupboard and then a spoon from the drawer. "So...do you guys have any plans for concerts or anything soon?" I asked them as I plopped into the seat next to Billie, filling my bowl with some sugary flake cereal.

"Planning for Billie's birthday bash for next week," Mike said, eating his fruity cereal. Billie Joe punched him in the arm. "You don't have to, moron...just getting drunk with you and Tré while performing at the Gilman is enough for me," he said, laughing. Mike smiled and shook his head. "No way, it's gonna be awesome as fuck, alright?" He said, giving Billie a noogie.

I smiled. "Do you need any help with anything?" I asked him. He let go of Billie and looked at me. "Um...I don't know...probably not, but thanks." He said as he continued to eat his breakfast. I pursed my lips and nodded slowly, eating my breakfast too.

Billie looked at Mike with disbelief and shook his head, however Mike didn't seem to notice and continued to eat.

We all kind of ate in silence until someone rang the doorbell. Billie stood up to go get the door, and I followed behind him.

He answered and it was his new girlfriend Adrienne, her hair tied in a half ponytail and she was wearing a black tank top. They hugged for a while and I smiled. They looked so happy together and it made me feel really happy.

They pulled away. "Sorry for unexpectedly dropping by, I just really wanted to see you," she said to him. She smiled at me. "Hi, Logan. How are you?" She asked and I nodded and responded with a small 'good.'

"Adrienne please, I'm never not excited to see you," Billie said as he hugged her again. "I don't know, you're still in your pyjamas," she said with a small chuckle. Billie looked down at his clothes. "Right. I'm gonna go change, then we can go hang out after." He went to his room and Adrienne turned to me. "Do you want to come with us too?" She asked me.

I gave a light chuckle. "Um...don't you and Billie want to be alone? I mean...you two are dating right?"

She laughed. "Oh we are, but we're just hanging out with some friends right now. You should come, it'll be a lot of fun," she said with a reassuring smile. She must of noticed that I looked nervous, and she looked at me sincerely. "I know it's nerve-racking meeting new people when you're shy, but there's only going to be a couple of people there—Mike, Tré, his friend Jason and his girlfriend, and then Billie and me. If you ever feel nervous you can just talk to me," she said with a smile. I looked at her. "Thank you," I said, smiling back.

Billie came back wearing a loose grey T-shirt and loose jeans, and his blonde hair looked like dry spaghetti noodles. "Alright, I've officially unshitted myself."

Mike walked into the foyer from the kitchen, I kind of forgot he was here. "What are we doing?" He asked us, scratching his head. We all turned to look at him. "Get dressed, Mikey. We're going out," Billie said to him. Mike groaned. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He left to go to the bathroom.

I looked at the two. "Yeah, I should go and change..." I said as I slipped out of the foyer and headed to my room.

I decided to just wear a tight fitting white T-shirt and these nice denim overalls I had. It looked okay to me. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch opposite from the couple.

"So...where are we going?" I asked them quietly. Billie shrugged. "Guess we'll just hang out at the café," he said. "Nobody's gonna be at the Gilman right now, it's only noon time."

I nodded and Mike walked into the room, wearing a loose grey T-shirt and jeans. "Dude, we're matching," Billie said, standing up. "We're gonna look like boyfriends."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Well obviously someone's going to have to change," he said. They stared at each other for a long time. Awkward silence. Billie then groaned and walked passed him. "You're a little shit!" He yelled at Mike.

Billie returned in a red zip up sweater with a white shirt underneath, grunting. "Alright, let's go."

Billie drove as Mike was in the front seat, playing air bass along with the song on the radio, making bass sounds with his mouth. "Dirnt, dirnt, dirnt, dirnt..."

Billie hit him. "Shut up, Dirnt. I can't concentrate on the fucking road."

Adrienne and I were in the backseat. "So..." She looked at me. "When did you get here?" She asked.

"Just about a week ago. I don't know, I just graduated high school and I'm not really planning on going to college or university yet, so my dad wants us to come here because there was a family reunion party and he wanted me to get together with Billie Joe. Also, he's thinking of moving here, so..."

Adrienne nodded. "I see. You're from Seattle, right? At least that's what Billie said. Is it nice there?" She asked and I nodded. "It's alright. What about Minnesota?" I asked her back. She shrugged.

We hit a bump in the road and we all gasped. Mike was hitting Billie and Billie hit him back. "Cool it, guys." Adrienne said and they stopped.

We arrived at the café and all got off the car. A guy with wavy brown hair and sunglasses was there sitting in a booth making out with a girl with short red hair.

"Hey," Billie said to them and the guy gave him a hug. "Jason, this is my cousin Logan." He brought him to me and I gulped. He shook my hand. "Jason White, nice to meet you," he said and I nodded. He went back to his girlfriend who was awkwardly sitting there and continued to make out with her.

"Where's Tré at?" Mike asked and Billie Joe shrugged. Soon a loud van playing mariachi music rolled in and Tré entered. "Yeah, dad. I know, okay?" He said as he stuck his head out the door. He walked up to us as the van rolled away. "Hey guys," he said with a smile. He slid up next to me in the seat. "Hello, Miss Logan. How are you?" He asked as he put an arm around me. I blushed. "I'm okay...how are you?" I asked him. He sighed. "I'm alright I guess, I woke up, realised I have no friends, then got a speech from my dad about how these nimrods over here are my friends, then I was mildly disappointed because I realised I needed another...friend," he said as he smirked at me. I looked in the opposite direction and blushed even deeper. My heart rate began to quicken.

Billie Joe rolled his eyes. "Easy over there, Tré."

I know Tré was just messing with me, because he seemed like the type of guy who goofed around a lot. Plus, there wasn't anything special about me. I wasn't even pretty. Oh no, I'm getting self conscious! Ahh!

So in the booth was Billie Joe, Adrienne, Jason and his girlfriend, and then on the opposite couch was Tre, me, and Mike. "Anything for y'all?" A waitress asked us. Mike ordered a coffee and Jason ordered a muffin, and then there was me who asked for a glass of milk. The rest ordered colas.

Soon a girl with tan skin and long dark brown hair walked in, the same girl I saw at the Gilman a few days ago. I could hear Mike muttering something under his breath and the rest of them having either worried or annoyed looks on their faces.

She walked over to us and slid next to Mike, forcing Tré and I to scoot over. "You didn't tell me you were hanging out with your friends," she said to him. She had this voice that was squeaky and slurred.

"Well," Mike stirred his coffee. "You don't tell me a lot of things, so..."

Adrienne and Billie had worried looks on their faces, Jason and his girlfriend were still making out, and Tré looked kind of annoyed. I was just confused.

She gave a little 'hmmph' and sat there, arms crossed. Mike looked like he kind of stopped caring, sipping his coffee like it was nobody's business.

I looked at Tré confusedly. "Who is she?" I whispered to him. He sighed. "Satan himself in the form of a living being on earth," he whispered in my ear, still looking really annoyed.

They were holding hands. "You know I love you," she said to him. Mike kissed her on the cheek. "I know. I love you too." He said it in a monotone voice, returning to his coffee. Billie and Adrienne were just awkwardly sitting there, giving each other knowing glances and secret looks of worry and disagreement. The air was filled with awkwardness, so Billie spoke up. "So...Cali. You like it so far?" He asked me. I was pretty sure he asked me this question before, but the awkward silence had to be broken. "Yeah, it's really nice." I said, twiddling my thumbs.

"Hi, I've never seen you before. What's your name?" The girl asked me. I gulped. "L-Logan..." I said quietly. She smiled. She was really pretty. "I'm Kaylee VanBelle. I'm Mike's long term girlfriend. Are you Tré's girlfriend?"

I blushed red because his arm was still around me and we were sitting close together. "Oh...we—we're just friends..." I said nervously, looking down and brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

She batted her long eyelashes and smiled. "Oh, what a shame. You two would be so cute." I just continued to look down, embarrassed as Tré still looked really annoyed.

"Well, I know everyone around here and I've never seen you before, so welcome to Oakland," she said with a sweet smile. I nodded. Mike scoffed and gave a small smirk. "Of course you know everyone around here, you banged everyone in town." he mumbled under his breath. I heard what he said, but I wasn't sure about anyone else since I was sitting right next to him and Kaylee was leaning over the table to talk.

"Hmm?" She looked at Mike. He looked up at her and smiled. "I love you," he said as he gave her a small peck on the lips.

Billie and Adrienne hadn't spoken a word the whole time, only gave each other secret signals. Kaylee turned her attention to them. "So, you two...do I hear wedding bells yet? I mean...Adrienne, if you won't marry him, I will," Kaylee said jokingly with a laugh. Adrienne looked uncomfortable and stressed out. "Will you please excuse me for a second? I need some fresh air." She said as she scooted off the seat and walked out of the café.

Mike looked bored, as if he's been through it before. He would just make snide comments under his breath here and there. "Um...I think I need some fresh air too," I said, making Mike and Kaylee scooch over so I could exit.

I found Adrienne leaning against the wall outside, looking into the distance. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry, she just really gets on my nerves."

"I can understand. But do you want to go back inside?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No thanks. I just want to stay out here for a little." Her voice sounded sad. "Is it okay if I rant a little?" She asked as I nodded and stood next to her.

"I don't know why Mike's still with her. He always says he's in love with her and he can't leave her. She's such a snake. A couple months ago when I was hanging out with Billie Joe, Mike and Tré, she knew that I had a crush on Billie Joe and continued to flirt with both him and Tré, right in front of Mike and I. It's sickening thinking about how Mike tries to deal with it. I know he's in love, but..." She sighed and shrugged.

I nodded. "Um...a couple of days ago...after they performed at the Gilman," she looked at me as I continued. " I found Mike sitting on the porch steps of Billie's mother's house drinking a lot of alcohol..."

She nodded. "Yeah. He shows that he's okay and everything in public but I'm sure he's heartbroken when he's alone," she said as she shook her head. "I'm friends with Mike and I've known this for a while. He's been with her for a long time." She said. Then she looked at me. "I can't answer all the questions you may be thinking right now, but maybe you should talk to Mike himself about it if you two ever become close."

I shook my head. "No, he doesn't like me at all. I think he hates me." Adrienne then put her hands on my shoulders. "Mike doesn't hate you," is the only thing she said.

I shrugged. I really liked Adrienne. She was very sweet and genuine. We stood there staring off into the distance for a while until I spoke up. "I think we should go back now, we've been out here for a couple of minutes already," I told her and she took a deep breath and nodded.

We walked back inside and sat back down. "I was worried about you, where'd you go?" Billie asked her, and she gave him a look. He then nodded back at her. Tré looked at me. "You okay?" He asked and I nodded and smiled. He smiled back at me. Oh, he was really cute...

Jason and his girlfriend were like non-stop make out robots. They haven't said anything except for the noises they made as they were slobbering all over each other. I was wondering if their jaws ever cramped up or something.

"Michael...want to go somewhere private after this?" Kaylee whispered to him, playing with the collar of his T-shirt, giving him a pout. Mike looked tired as he sipped a second cup of coffee. "I have other plans I already made," he said, not even looking at her.

Her eyebrows raised. "Oh? What kinds of plans?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Can I come along?"

"It's kind of important, okay? I'm sorry," he said to her in a slightly annoyed tone. "I love you," he said, kissing her on the forehead quickly. We all stood up and Tré offered to pay, and we even got a discount because he used his charm and told the waitress she had beautiful hair.

I got in the car, squished between Tré and the door, since Billie wanted to sit beside Adrienne.

I looked over and saw Mike looked either tired or sad. I nudged Tré and he replied with a 'hmm?' I looked at Mike and Tré got the message. "You okay?" He asked Mike. Mike nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

We all hung out back at Billie's mom's house. "So what's it gonna be, Bill? We gonna have some balloons and streamers and pay a clown to come in?" Tré asked.

Billie was leaning back on the couch, kicking his feet up on the armrest. "Why would I pay a clown to come in if I can get you to attend for free," he said, munching potato chips. "But seriously, you guys don't have to...just have all of my friends and family hang out here is enough."

"Why don't we all go out for dinner?" Adrienne suggested. "A nice restaurant. It'll be great."

I looked at the others and they were nodding their heads in approval. "Yeah, that sounds cool. After we perform at the Gilman we come back here and hang out and then go out for dinner. Sounds good, Billie Joe?" Mike said. Billie nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Great, I'll make reservations for next week, then." Adrienne said with an excited tone. We all sat there and watched some TV until Billie kissed Adrienne on the cheek goodnight.

Tré soon had to leave. "Bye, y'all." He said to us. He asked for a hug and I nodded and hugged him. I felt myself blush, he was really warm and gave nice hugs...oh jeez, I needed to stop!

He left and then it was just Billie, Mike and I. My dad was in his bedroom because he was apparently told by Ollie not to bother us when we were hanging out.

I looked over at Billie on the opposite couch. "Is there anything you really want as a birthday present?" I asked him shyly.

Billie laughed. "No, guys...It's just the 20th anniversary of the day I came out of my mom's vagina, I don't need anything, it's cool."

We were watching some more TV and Mike, who was laying on the floor, flipped it to the music channel, and some hip hop type music was playing. "Someday, Green Day is gonna be on this channel."

"I hope not. Mixing our music with this crap? I'd rather not," Billie said, shoving more chips into his mouth. "I need to lay off the chips, I'm getting pudgy," he said as he patted his belly.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Dude, shut up. Your body is better than like half the girls I know."

Billie blew Mike a kiss. "I'm gonna go take a shower," he said as he rolled off the couch and went to the bathroom.

Mike was flipping through channels because I think he got tired of listening to hip hop. "Um...Mike, can I ask you something?" I asked quietly as I gently sat down next to him.

He decided on a game show channel. "Okay?" He responded.

"You seemed kind of upset earlier at the café...is everything alright?" I asked carefully. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm fine. I don't know why everyone's always asking if I'm okay and whatever. I'm fucking fine." He said with a frustrated sigh. "Sorry, okay? It just gets annoying when people always ask me that. I'm alright."

I nodded. "Okay...sorry for bothering you," I said quietly as I left the living room and went to my room. I waited until Billie finished using the bathroom and I grabbed my towel and pyjamas.

I took a hot shower and then dried up and changed into my pyjamas. I exited and Billie was in his room, making noises and singing. My dad was in his room snoring. I went to the living room to check on Mike, but he wasn't there. I heard some talking outside, and once again being my curious self, I tiptoed to the window beside the front door and subtly peeked through the curtain.

Mike was there on the porch kissing his girlfriend. They then pulled away and embraced. "I love you so much," Mike said as he stroked her hair and kissed her on the head. She looked up at him and she was crying. "I love you too, Michael. I don't know what I'd do without you...please don't leave me..." She said as he pulled her back into his arms and held her tight.

I slowly crept away from the window and went to my room. I was thinking about Mike's relationship. It seemed complicated, but it wasn't any of my business. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

I was thinking about if I should help Mike or not, but a voice in my head told me not to. After all, I'm a loser and all I do is mess everything up.


End file.
